bixiescapefandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Mercado
}} Maria Clara Mercado was born (February 12, 1994) in Baja California, Mexico and was deported to Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Maria is an Canadian Voice Actress, Actress, Singer, Song-Writer, Model, Voice Speaker. Maria Is best known for portraying "Crystal" on Bixiescape. As well as Co-Starring with Trina White as "Molly" on her hit animated show Maggie & Molly. She is also notable as "Tabitha" on The Billy & Lily Show. Biography Early Career 1994-2011 Maria Mercado was born and raised in Baja, California. Mercado grew up with a latina family and her latin background of Mexican Latina and her fathers side Brazilian. Her and her family got deported from Baja California in 1999 to Calgary, Alberta Canada. When she started Kindergarden she was also beginning acting classes from the age of six years old. She attended a performing arts high school school moving to Edmonton, Alberta, Canada where she began getting more experienced with her acting, voice acting and singing skills. Bixiescape, Maggie & Molly 2012-2013 On August 10, 2012 Mercado's first debut lead show came out titled "Bixiescape" which garnered 5,300 viewers for the series premiere where she played all the characters all the bixies in finding the quest to become a full bixie. The show currently has been airing its third season and has been double renewed for a fourth and fifth season. Breaking the record of this show being the first show to go beyond four seasons in a Drakoloid show. During August 2012 Mercado had a recurring role on another Drakoloid titled "The Billy & Lily Show" about two twin dogs who start a variety show and trying to survive the harsh rivals of keeping a show on air. Mercado plays Tabitha the sidekick to the antagonist Katie. Mercado appeared in 7 episodes throughout the second season. In July, 2012 it was confirmed that Maria is going to be in an internet series titled "Maggie & Molly" which is about two mature girls in a world of ever lasting where they get bonded together as two roommates where they go on many adventures together learning about the adult world. The series premiered on April 26, 2013 on Drakoloid garnerning 5,800 viewers from its premiere. The show has been recently renewed for a second and third season as a double renewal. Mercado first television role was an extra in the successful drama series Walking Dead in the third season finale in 2012. On April 28, 2013 released her original first single "Mystic Pacific <3" for her debut album Queen Clara. The style of music to be very pop and classical while being very rock n roll, edgy, latin and giving off a southern exotic beach vibe. However due to Mercado not enjoying the single she cut it from the album and it is now a single of its own. Although in June 2013 Maria Mercado appeared in the big crossover event between Junglematic and Imperfect Patrick titled "Imperfect Patrick Is In Junglematic" she played Candy and performed her the song "Mystic Pacific <3". On August 13, 2013 on twitter Mercado announced she is undergoing eye surgery along with new contacts which she was healing for 2 months and didn't go back out in the public eye until October 21, 2013. https://twitter.com/TheMariaMercado/status/366809914955399169 https://twitter.com/TheMariaMercado/status/366810014972788736 https://twitter.com/TheMariaMercado/status/367314207407996929 Queen Clara, Coming Home, Focus On Movies 2014-2015 Drakoloid Music Records Inc confirmed on August 10, 2013 that Maria Mercado has signed a record deal with them in which they will be paying for her debut studio album Queen Clara which has done pretty good with her breakout hit single 2 Hearts that came out in January 2014 at the start of new years however she later got sued for the single. Then in May 2014 she released the second single from the album Explosion followed by Always With You and Love Will Never Die. The album was ranked at #2 for DML and Mercado went from March 2014 to August 2014 on tour in Europe and Asia promoting her album. Her second album Coming Home released in Spring 2015 with her hit single Stronger, Werk, Motivator Melody and He Needs Love all charting in the top 100s on billboards in Canada. The album ranked at #1 for DML making it Mercado's first number one album. In September 2015 Mercado decided to do a 41 date tour in Austraillia and New Zealand at night clubs on the "Coming Home To Australia" Tour. In August 2013 Mercado got signed to multi-movie deals with Drakoloid such as a movie with her Maggie & Molly co-star "Trina White" titled "Teleport To Fantasia" which production went in October 2013. The movie released on July 25, 2014 on Drakoloid garnering 7,000 viewers. Then "Fur" released on itunes in May 2014 then got removed later due too many bad reviews. "The Killer Who Is The Neighbor Next Door" is Mercado as the lead star going to be releasing on October 31, 2014. In February 2014 to March 2014 Mercado was in production with her movie called "The Ex" which released in April. Princess, From Heart 2 Heart, Touring 2016-Present After Mercado was finished with her shows on Drakoloid "Maggie & Molly" she moved onto focus on music where she toured during the rest of 2015 and into 2016 in Austrailia. As she was touring she wrote and produced her third studio album Princess in Austrailia with Alicia Walsh. She began recording in August 2015 and finished in February 2016 with recording new music as she spent her time in Perth, Austrailia doing the entire album. On April 13, 2016 Drakoloid Music Inc released the first listen to the first single off Princess called We R We R, which later will be released as a single on April 18th. The following Friday April 22nd Mercado is set to release the music video for We R We R and perform it live on Frakoloid for the first time. Mercado hosted Frakoloid for all of April and May 2016. Princess released on May 8, 2016 for CD and Digital Download. Mercado went on tour in Canada, United States and Europe titled "5200 Sunset Blvd Tour" starting on June 26, 2016 to September 7, 2016. When Mercado finished her Summer tour of 2016 she decided to record her fourth & final album with "Drakoloid Music Inc." In the spring of 2017. Mercado was looking into creating a new image where her music speaks rather than herself. On December 10, 2017 Mercado released her fourth studio album From Heart 2 Heart which was a blues lounge country album. This was her final album with Drakoloid Music Inc. Discography ''Maria Mercado Discography '' *Queen Clara *Coming Home *Princess *From Heart 2 Heart Filmography Internet Movie Roles Internet Main Roles Guest Star Roles Reference External links Official Twitter